ZW -
| romaji = Zearu Wepon | trans = ZEXAL Weapon | en_anime = Zexal Weapon | fr_name = ZW - | de_name = ZW - | it_name = ZW - | ko_name = ZW (제알 웨폰) | ko_romanized = Jeal Wepon | pt_name = ZW - | es_name = ZW - | sets = * Order of Chaos * Return of the Duelist * Cosmo Blazer * Starter Deck 2013 Enhancement Pack * Super Starter Power-Up Pack * Judgment of the Light * Weekly Shōnen Jump promotional cards * V Jump Edition 10 * Legacy of the Valiant | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "ZW -'", short for "'ZEXAL Weapon" ( Zearu Wepon), is an archetype of cards used by Yuma Tsukumo and Astral in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime which are created by the power of ZEXAL through the Shining Draw. So far, all ZW - act as support cards for "Number 39: Utopia" and its evolved forms. "ZW -" monsters can be equipped to "Utopia" monsters from the hand and/or field. They grant "Utopia" monsters an increase in ATK or DEF as well as new effects. Story ZEXAL Weapons debuted during the Yuma and Astral duel against Kite Tenjo within the Pocket Dimension through Shining Draw using ZEXAL power. Each "ZW -" card is created for a specific challenge Yuma must overcome. "ZW - Unicorn Spear" was the first ZEXAL weapon to be created in order to counter the banishing effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and defeat Kite. During the Duel with Trey, "ZW - Phoenix Bow" was created to overcome the invincible "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis". Later on, in the WDC final, "ZW - Lightning Blade", "ZW - Tornado Bringer", and "ZW - Leo Arms" were created to defeat Vetrix's seemingly unbeatable "Number 69: Heraldry Crest". "ZW - Ultimate Shield" then was created to take down Vector's destruction-defying "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" in the final battle. In the Barian Invasion arc, "ZW - Eagle Claw" was formed to counter Alito's numerous usage of Counter Trap Cards. And finally, when faced with Dark Mist's array of "Number C" monsters, "ZW - Asura Blow" and "ZW - Sleipnir Mail" were created to counter them. When dueling against Shark/Nash for the final time, ZW - Sylphid Wing was created and used along with Double or Nothing! in a final attempt to defeat CXyz Barian Members The "ZW -" monsters are based off of both mythical beasts and weapons. DZW - Dark ZEXAL Weapon During the Battle of Sargasso, When ZEXAL was thrown into an alternate form caused by the darkness within Astral, and the subsequent initiation of ZEXAL and resulted in Dark ZEXAL, Astral performed a Dark Draw resulting in the creation of "DZW -". Currently, the only "DZW" is "Chimera Clad", which was created to grant "Utopia Ray V" the ability to prevent itself from being destroyed in battle, as well as doubling its ATK and allowing it to attack again. Recommended cards From Special reversal combo in ZW From Starter ZW - Deck sample Weaknesses and Counter-Strategies * "Ice Beast Zerofyne" is a particularly strong counter to the "ZW -" Equip Cards, given that they all have to be face-up to trigger their effects, and lock up their owner's Spell & Trap Card Zones. * Since the power of the archetype hinges almost exclusively on "Number 39: Utopia" and the search capabilities of "ZW - Leo Arms", "Prohibition" or "Psi-Blocker" can effectively shut down the archetype. * Cards like "The Emperor's Holiday", "Magic Canceller", "Magic Deflector" (in that turn), "Rod of Silence - Kay'est" , etc. can negate "ZW-" effects if they're equipped as Equip Spell Cards to a monster. * Non-targeting cards like "Book of Eclipse", "Begone, Knave!", "Pole Position", "Photon Alexandra Queen", "Wall of Illusion" (if attacked), etc. can easily remove the equipped monster from field. * "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" are effective against "Utopia" monsters when equipped with "ZW -" cards.